


A Little Secret

by caesthetics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Grooming, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Underage tag because Molly is a HS freshman, and Jamie & Janey are juniors, which leads up to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesthetics/pseuds/caesthetics
Summary: O'ahu, 1968. A family vacation. Unable to sleep, Molly notices something *off* about her older siblings.Or, more bluntly put: Teenaged girl witnesses twincest and is invited for a threesome.
Relationships: Fraternal Twins/Inexperienced Younger Sister, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Kiss-mas, all! Please mind the tags because this— _like everything I write_ — is incredibly horny.

\--

It's balmy, shirt-sleeve weather this time of year, and Molly Barrie stares at the rotation of a ceiling fan, stuck in the place between dreaming and waking. Her sheets have gathered at the foot of the sofa mattress, gangly limbs strewn haphazardly to take in all the coolest parts of the bed. And it's not much of a vacation, she thinks: not when home is so much more comfortable than an exile to the kids' room with the twins. Her bed back in California is set behind a gauzy white canopy just like in the Swiss Family Robinson, the netting covered with clippings of magazines she'd liked and hand-stitched into it. Molly cycles through these photos semi-annually, moving from one dreamy-eyed idol to the next, forming and reforming her opinions based on that season's hairstyle, the way he'd decided to answer questions about "his type of gal" and his "ideal first date."

Jamie and Janey'd teased her for being so adult, especially since she's been making eyes with someone pretty close to the real-deal at school— but she knows they're really just childish by comparison. They're older than her by 3 years but don't act like it, having never shown any interest in anyone else aside from the other.

Her face buries itself into the pillow, feeling the heat of her breath against it.

Duke's in the same club as them, with beautiful, dark skin and broad shoulders. When he smiles, his eyes light up like stars, little wrinkles forming at their corners. He smiles just as easily as he laughs and always, _always_ he waves to her from across the hall, quick to notice how she's done-up her hair or if she's looking a bit worse for wear that day.

It isn't like they're ugly or anything; they're from the same family and Molly's had plenty of experience fielding confessions since way back in middle school. But, they'd insisted on sharing bedrooms in spite Mom's offer to convert the downstairs guest room, and sleep soundly together here, in this weird liminal space.

The bed creaks as she turns.

A pause before she settles, having found herself another cool spot. And, she's just about to drift to thoughts of homecoming and prom and summer homework—what she’ll wear and if she can get away with three paragraphs instead of five— when a small, "I think we're clear" passes through the room. It’s barely perceptible, easily dismissed as a shifting wind. But, the twins talk just like how she’ll talk with her friends about her observations of the people around them. Molly knows her place within the pecking order though, just a few groups shy of year-end superlative status.

At home, she finds that she'll enter a room and the conversation stops, dead in its tracks.

Her parents are just like Jamie and Janey, all smiles that don't quite reach their eyes like Duke's... empty compliments to her maturity and all. She can't see why when she isn't that much younger than they are and she isn't weird like how a lot of the kids in her grade are weird.

Her breathing slows and she’s careful not to move, eyes narrowing as one of them— Janey— sits up. Her boobs are bigger than Molly's and it was even more apparent when she's only got a T-shirt as thin as that one on. Again, no reason for her not to have her admirers for however close she is with Jamie. Her hair is also blonder than her own, wispier and barely touching her shoulders and in a style Molly thinks should be exclusive to middle age. Maybe they'll go outside, she thinks. But.

Janey repositions herself, moving the blanket to straddle their brother.

It's the shadows playing tricks or maybe she's still dreaming; except then her sister leans forward, anchoring her weight by their brother's shoulders. There's a familiarity to how he reaches out to her, tucking her hair back with one hand, before moving both beneath her shirt to grope at those breasts.

“Can't wait, huh?”

Even from this angle, even in the low light of the morning, Molly sees how his thumbs tweak Janey's nipples and how she keens against that touch. The kiss they share is wet and breathy and Molly's lips purse, unsure of the flush that comes over her face. She realizes she isn't supposed to be seeing this, knowing herself mature enough for dating and kissing but. She also can't give herself away because she isn't so stupid as to not understand the potential fallout: herself an unwilling accomplice to something gross or a target of bullying from the Barrie household's favorites.

Jamie's mouth moves to Janey's neck and he sucks at the skin. Janey tosses her hair back, relishing in his attention. Molly wonders how long they've been doing this and when they'd started. She wonders how Janey might have felt if Jamie were the one to ask if she was okay with letting him touch her like this and if she'd always known that Jamie was interested.

"A week's a long while, you know. Can't help myself."

Molly averts her eyes to the wall behind them, to the bed stand and then their luggage. But they return each time, moths drawn to the lamp light. A gasp follows the unmistakable shlick, the faintest slap of skin to skin saturating the room. Her legs twitch, a heat rising between them when the thought crosses her mind: Molly in Janey's place, taking Jamie’s cock, his hands squeezing her tits and asking if it's good for her.

_Disgusting._

But the urge brings her fingers over her crotch and to her slit, a finger shyly rubbing over the moist fabric. Jamie is the furthest thing from Molly's type, a dad in a teenager's body who is just as blond as Janey, handsome but lacking in any swagger. But, there's still an edge to how he takes his sister, bucking up his hips as his nails dig into her sides just like any regular boy. Her finger curls, guilt intermingling with arousal as she parrots their rhythm. They aren't mind readers and Molly's adult enough to keep her own secrets and—

Her eyes flutter open because they've stopped, likely relishing in the after-glow of their fucking. Her hand withdraws and she wipes it surreptitiously over the mattress cover, breath coming out ragged in hot puffs.

"Hey sport. You're looking real lonely over there. Join us, why don't cha?"

\--

She pretends not to hear them at first, easing her nerves with longer, slower breaths. But, Janey repositions herself, swinging her legs like the swish of a cat’s tail. Her chin tucks into the palm of her hand and her words come out slurred but clear.

“C’mon kid. We’re family here. No need for secrets here. ‘less you want us to come to you.”

Molly’s lips flat line. She rolls herself up, straightening her camisole in a way that signifies her ignorance to their implication. But as she crosses the threshold, Molly finds that her expression does nothing to embarrass them, once more and always the odd sibling out. Jamie is completely naked, cock soft but glistening wet with.

He offers his hand which Molly ignores, seating herself at the bed’s edge, as far from them as possible.

“How long have you guys… uh…”

She stares out to the sofa bed, mortified by how clear a view Janey must have had from her angle and how she’d probably watched Molly as she was fucking Jamie. Her arms cross over her chest and she hunches. The bed creaks and a pair of arms—Janey’s—wrap themselves around her, palms groping her tits. “You were real cute, back there. Enjoyed the show?” Her fingers are a bit wet from saliva probably and they focus on her nipples, circling over the skin through the fabric just as Jamie had with her. She shudders, the other girl’s voice coming over her ear hot and breathy.

“Bet Duke would think so too.”

Molly shakes her head. But, the kneading only continues in earnest, Molly unable to repeat her question.

“What did Aunt Marcia say? The Barrie Beauty, right?”

The older girl slips a hand past the elastic of her underwear, starting her off with one finger. Molly’s never gone so deep on herself, shy in how much she’ll let herself enjoy something she shouldn’t yet. But, her body _reacts_ to Janey’s touch, little a-ah’s slipping right past her lips. She’s moved from that corner in-spite herself, legs splayed out to the stretch of another finger.

“P-please…” A pair of lips come over hers, “stop” swallowed by Jamie’s kiss. He cups her cheeks tenderly, running his tongue over her lips before sliding it past her open mouth. It’s how she imagines adults might kiss, all teeth and passion. She whines into it, hips twitching in time to Janie’s fingering— and she senses their amusement for how they drink in her reactions, pushing for more.

\--

Her second release that night is overwhelming, the pleasure wracking her body it in hot and throbbing waves. She shakes her head as Jamie withdraws and Janey throws back Molly’s camisole, tossing it to the bed’s wayside.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Molly says, thoughts in so much of a scramble that it’s all she can manage.

“We know,” says Jamie.

“It’ll be our little secret.”

\--

As kids, Janey often laid Molly’s head in her lap, braiding her hair with clover flowers that Jamie would hunt out in the field behind their house. The sun dances in dots over her eyelashes and the grass is moist against the back of her summer’s dress. It’s one of the last times she remembers playing with them, Molly leaving the park— games of princesses and knights and witches, in lieu of boys and clothes and make up. She’s brought back into Janey’s lap, her face familiar and comforting even in this light.

That memory doesn’t escape Janey either, the girl crooning “Princess Molly” as she strokes her hair, long nails scraping softly at the scalp. “You grew up so fast.”

Jamie inches her underwear down her legs, positioning himself between them. Molly thrashes, but Janey’s grip tightens, forcing her eyes to meet their brother’s, the boy that took her first time and will take hers as well. That expression from earlier is apparent in his face as he appreciates Molly's form, all spread out just for him.

“Boys like it when you look at them,” she says, urging Molly’s mouth open. Jamie’s kiss is slow and languid, and if she closes her eyes it could be Duke’s. His hands roam along her sides, over her hips and thighs, up and down and slower than he was with Janey. Her stomach turns for how grateful she is for his delicacy, in spite knowing she doesn’t want this, that it was Jamie and Janey that’d insisted she did. But all thoughts cease as he lines himself up and, smiling sweetly, enters her.

“Relax, Molly,” Janey’s nails dig into her skin because Molly is fine; Jamie and Janey have prepared her properly, and Molly was old enough, smart enough… and all she needed to do was trust them. But, it feels as if she might suffocate from panic, especially as Jamie keeps reaching, deeper and deeper, right until their hips meet.

A beat of silence and Molly’s just staring wildly out, body twitching from how Jamie adjusts himself inside her. Her arms are moved to wrap around his neck, and. There must have been some kind of signal because his thrusts start off like grinding, urging her to open herself up to them. Molly resists up until it hurts too much not to just take it… and it’s easier to just listen when Jamie fucks her just right, the pleasure overtaking the shock of the idea.

“Good girl… See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She nods and is rewarded with another kiss.

\--

Princess Molly comes around to the idea that she couldn’t have had her first time with a stranger for how much she’s embarrassed herself in front of Jamie and Janey. The older girl mutters words of sisterly advice, that she should wrap her legs around Jamie to show him how much she likes it, how she could tell him how big he is, and how well he fills her up. She nods, complying, and Jamie fucks her harder for it in demonstration, moving his mouth from her lips to mark her neck. His hands have found her tits, teasing them, fiddling with her nipples.

Molly loses herself to the friction of his cock thrusting into her, unable to differentiate her moans from his, Janey’s voice from Jamie’s-- and they stay like that for what feels both too short and too long until.

She gasps as Jamie’s rhythm stutters, his voice husky when he mutters “I’m cumming,” in her ear. His load is hot and creamy, overflowing from where they’ve joined. A lesson from Sex Ed crosses her mind and Molly knows even through this haze that this is how babies are made. As if predicting her thoughts, Janey’s thumbs circle over her cheeks.

“It’s fine when it’s your first time,” says Janey, pride unmistakable in her voice. “But I’ve got plenty of pills to share as well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it, kid.”

Jamie pulls himself back and Molly’s legs flinch from the sudden emptiness. The two readjust themselves, bringing her between them to cuddle. It’s still too hot, her body even stickier sandwiched against their bare chests. But, she sleeps by merit of pure exhaustion, her eyes stinging with what she’d later recognize as tears.

\--

“You’re all getting along well this morning. Something happen?”

Molly blinks up from breakfast, hair done-up in braids she’d once insisted looked stupid on her. Her head’s still killing her this morning, like someone had gone and filled the entire thing up with air. But, the twins had helped her get ready so as to not draw any suspicion, opting for a camp shirt and cargo shorts that matched theirs.

“It gets easier when you’re older,” says Janey seating herself to Molly’s right.

Jamie seats himself to Molly’s left, finishing their sister’s thought, “’Specially when you have so much in common. Isn’t that right, Molly?”

Their parents look them over with suspicion… And Molly’s just about to panic, realizing she’d missed her cue to go “Uh-huh” when her mother sighs, settling her tea cup aside.

“Well I, for one, am glad because it’s about time Molly’s come around. What, with your bikinis and mini skirts.”

She’d also once argued against that because it’s what all the other girls wear. But, the table nods without her and she shrinks back to pick at her scrambled eggs. They’ve still got another week here, this being just the second of 10 free breakfast buffets, and nine more nights alone with them.

“When you’re that age, you get all stuck silly on stuff like that. But, she’s been open to listening since last night, haven’t you Molls?”

A hand slides over her side from beneath the table cloth, stroking her through the fabric. The other squeezes her thigh. Molly stutters out a smile, nodding with enthusiasm that she can’t tell is real or not.

“Y-yeah. I guess so, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been left a bunch of prompts on Discord and have been !!adamant!! about finishing all of them. 
> 
> Officially speaking, this one was:  
>   
>  _teenage siblings fuck lazily in hotel room by the beach during family vacation_  
>  _ **POV:** lil sister who they think is sleeping but is actually awake on bed next to them_
> 
> This was meant as a one-shot but if anyone's interested in a continuation, give me a holler and I shall consider adding Barrie-cest to my queue of original fics. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Thank you for the kind responses! I will continue this fic!


End file.
